Harry Potter: The Spy
by ThisIsAShit
Summary: All you need to know is that Harry Potter was raised by HYDRA but he wasn’t loyal to HYDRA; he doesn’t know about his magic; and that he has formed an unwanted friendship with the unlovable Tony Stark. There is cussing in this story. And, SHIELD is also trying yo capture Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter was the best spy in the world. Of course, he wasn't a loyal spy. He hated being controlled. So it was no surprise when he betrayed HYDRA. Well, it was a surprise to HYDRA, to say the least. After all, he was three when HYDRA had "rescued" him, but it was at seven when he planned his escape after learning the truth about HYDRA. And Harry had been twelve when he succeeded.

After that Harry has escaped capture from both HYDRA who wanted their weapon back and SHIELD who saw him as a very dangerous threat.

But it was in Afghanistan when Tony Stark got kidnapped by a terrorist group called the Ten Rings that things began to change SHIELDS look on things.

Here's the story from where I'm starting.

(9 months earlier)

"This is your house?" It came from the stupid mouth of one Tony Stark.

"It's not a house, you babbling idiot," This came from the very annoyed Harry Potter, who had the pleasure of meeting the one and lonely Tony Stark. "It's an apartment. And a good one. Cozy." It's a shame I have to leave in a year, Harry added. Though, with my luck, it won't be a year, it'll be shorter than that. Fucking SHIELD.

"You live in a apartment?" Stark looked scandalous. Like Harry living in an apartment was actually offending him.

"An apartment you're not invited to." Harry smiles cheekily and slammed the door in his face.

How Stark came into Harry's life was not an interesting story. Totally not interesting. So boring, you don't want to know. Seriously, you don't. Stop asking.

Actually, Harry was trying to keep away from Stark. Recently, he was hired by the Ten Rings. He totally wasn't feeling guilty at all. Nope. That was a lie. He was feeling extremely guilty. And he barely remembered sliding to the floor. He just had to work things over.

The Ten Rings were planning to kidnap Stark and have him build a missile or something. Harry wasn't listening. All he knew was that he needed to be the one to spy on Stark. He needed to report back to the terrorist group about how compliable Stark would be in building the missile. Harry got his money, the Rings got their missile. Win Win. Well, except for Stark.

But it turns out Stark is a very good person. He definitely tries to do the right thing and if he does the wrong thing he always makes it up to the person. Of course, this is from watching Stark for a couple of months. When he actually got to know Stark, which was easy (even though he only knew him for a couple of hours), he was hilarious, bluntly honest (sometimes brutally), and very considerate, in his own way. He was also annoying, but that could be said about anyone.

And, of course, Stark was still outside his door, whispering something that Harry could barely hear. It sounded like….mockery? Harry snorted. It was definitely mockery. Of who is still to be said.

And then came the loud remark of, "I knew you were still there! C'mon, open up, Harry! I want to see your house!"

It was muffled but the whining was clear. Fuck.

Reluctantly, Harry opened the door a crack. He said grumbled a 'fine' with the response of ' _yes_ ' and the door opening the entire way, with Tony Stark on the other side.

"I'd knew I'd convince you," Stark said with a sly smile. He walked in and instantly made his way towards the kitchen earning a scoff. "Have any scotch?"

"No," Harry said, sitting down on his couch. "This is a one time, just so you know. You're never coming here again."

"That's not very nice," Stark said, pouting and sitting next to Harry. "What do you do for fun around here, anyways?"

"Work, watch TV, sleep," Harry answered.

"That's not fun, I said fun. Did you hear me correctly?" Stark asked, a bit quickly. Harry nodded slightly and leaned his head down on the couch. "Have you seen the Lord of the Rings?"

Harry shook his head and looked at Stark. He had the guilty feeling in his guts again at the word Rings, along with a panic, but it went away as Harry saw Stark grinning like a 5 year old boy.

"It's about time you watch it, dontcha think?"

(3 months in)

Harry actually really enjoyed Lord of the Rings. And Stark enjoyed that Harry liked it so much he asked stupid questions about it.

Eventually, Stark came over daily, with complaint from Harry. It didn't help the eating hole in his stomach that was filling with guilt. Harry hated it, and tried as hard as he could to push Stark away. That's why he still hadn't called Stark "Tony", yet.

Harry also knew that Stark wouldn't be able survive his visit to Afghanistan. And convincing someone was one of Harry's specialties.

"No, I know what I said," Harry said. He was speaking with the Leader of the Ten Rings in his apartment. Harry just hoped Stark would take a while. "I'm asking for you to spare Stark. I'm asking for less money if you do."

"We already paid you for the information you gave us."

"Then I'll pay you to keep him alive! Just don't kill T-Stark."

"Grown attached? Pity. With your background I thought this would never happened."

"Shut up, alright?" Harry could feel that….energy...flicker through his body again. "Sorry. Do we have a deal?"

"If you'll pay us." The man put out his palm and Harry scowled. Of course he wanted his money now.

Harry reaches into his pocket and fished out a couple hundred dollars, 25% of what they had given him, and put it in the man's outstretched hand. And, in English, he said, "Fuck you."

(6 months later)

Stark was finally flying to Afghanistan. Something that Harry dreaded. The Ten Rings wanted him there when Stark was there. Fuck. But Harry figured he could be in the shadows.

Unfortunately, no. They wanted Harry to be the one to kidnap Stark. Extra fuck.

And when the time came, he started by hiding behind a rock. With a bomb detonator in his hand. He waited until Stark was riding in the car before striking. God, his stomach hurt. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

As the bomb blew up, the car with Tony Stark inside fell over. Harry had to wait for all of the military men and women to get out of the car before going down to where Stark was, unconscious. With a bunch of shrapnel in his chest. Fuck.

During the chaos, Harry had dragged Stark out of war-zone. Why was he doing this again? Oh right, they said they would kill Stark. Fuck.

Hours later, Harry arrived at the base. The fucking hell house. Oh god, Harry had cramps.

Harry handed over the unconscious Tony Stark to the leader and almost left when handcuffs were slapped on his wrists.

He should of seen this coming. Harry blamed Stark. Stark made everything so trusting, Harry forgot to be on guard.

"For the world's best spy, I can tell you didn't see that coming." He had an evil smile.

"We had a deal," Harry growled. "I give you answers and Stark, he builds your missile, you let them go, right?"

"That was the deal. But now we know who you really are. Wanted by SHIELD and HYDRA. Interesting, right?" Oh, how Harry wanted to punch that smile off. "We'll make so much money off the both of you."

Harry spit in the mans face. "Fuck. You."

He got a slap in the face for that. Nothing he hasn't dealt with before, right?

One of the henchmen took Stark and him into a cave that had another person in it. "How many people do you have in here?" He looked at his henchman and smiled. "I almost expect a horde of orphans back here."

He got pushed to the ground. Expected from someone childish. Or someone's. Point is: Harry is pissed and he wants to take it out on someone.

"Yeah, you're right, I can't expect that," Harry said slowly but loudly. "They probably have family's that miss them. The cruelty."

There was that energy again. Except, it felt

more….trapped, caged, than before. Whatever they put in these 'cuffs, they aren't fooling. And, they did their homework.

Before he could ponder what that meant, he was knocked out cold by the other henchman who had just giving Stark to the only other person in the room. The last thing Harry heard was some screaming. From him or someone else, he couldn't figure out.

 **Hl. I wanted to give you more room, so you could see the text without squinting. You can ask questions, and I'll probably answer them. Hopefully. Thanks for reading. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I wasn't expecting anyone to read this story. Or anyone to like it. But now I am going to continue this story and, hopefully, you all still like it.**

 **Harry's been knocked out for a while now. I'd say about three days or so**.

Harry felt drained. Physically drained. And he hadn't even done anything yet! He couldn't move his legs without feeling an ache and he couldn't open his eyes without seeing a blinding light. Whatever the fuck these people had done to him, they were going to pay.

And then he heard Stark's voice. That was surprising. Of course, it shouldn't have been surprising at all. Anyway, all he had to do now was make out what Stark was saying.

"...when…he..."

Nope, this was impossible. Fuck. He needed to get himself together.

C'mon! Just open your eyes and let them stay open! It's not that hard, just do it! C'mon! If you want anyone to get out of this alive, you need to help!

Slowly, carefully, a bit painfully, he opened his eyes. The first time, they didn't stay opened. They closed again. The second time he tried more forcefully to keep them opened. He failed again. The third time, he saw someone hunched over him. The fourth time, two people were hunched over him. And the fifth time, he got them to stay opened.

"Harry!" The first blurry figure said. It had a white thing in its chest. Didn't he have his contacts when he came here? "How come you're here?"

"Isn't that a question," Harry replied quietly, and raspy. These fuckers were going to pay. "Who's the other guy?"

"His names Yinsen," Stark said. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Harry pushed both of them away from their hunched position over his body and sat up. "Any news while I was away?"

"Yeah, these guys want me to build a missile for them," Stark said, folding his arms. "They didn't say anything about you, though."

"Didn't they?" Harry glanced at the other guy, Yinsen. He couldn't make out his blurry face. "Why not?"

"I dunno," Stark replied. "I was thinking they wanted to bribe me or something."

Harry's guilt pit was slowly growing, consuming him. He needed to tell Stark, but he didn't want to lose the only friend he's ever had. No, no, if anything, HYDRA taught him that good things come to an end. He could try to keep Stark from the truth but he'd learn a different way. And, in Harry's opinion, that's the worst way to learn betrayal. Fuck, fucker, fucky.

"Listen, Stark." Alright he got his attention, now came the words. "I was spying on you. I was paid by these terrorists to spy on you, to see if you would work with them. And when I asked them not to kill you, they made me take you to them."

"You asked them not to kill me?" Stark asked. Fuck. He was going to hold onto the only good thing here.

"Yes," Harry said. He was looking straight into Stark's eyes, waiting for the betrayal to be seen in them. Even if he couldn't see Stark's eyes correctly.

"Then you felt guilty," Stark concluded, happily. "Meaning: you like that we're friends."

Friends? After all of that, he still called him, Harry, that. Despite himself, Harry smiled.

"Now that we've got that out of the way," Stark said, looking at something on the table. "We've got to find a way out of here. Are you ready, kids?"

Harry smiled again and nodded. "Aye, aye, captain." He may be a spy but that didn't mean he couldn't catch up with TV. Well, except for Lord of the Rings and maybe some other movies.

(1 week later)

While Harry couldn't do much with his hands cuffed or his blurry sight, he could help with the little stuff. Like making comments. And since these handcuffs made him tired and weak, he had to sit in his bed a lot. Sometimes he fell asleep, but he woke up for food every time.

Yinsen was good company when Stark was busy building his suit thing. They didn't talk much but when they did it was about little things. Like their conversation right now.

"Got any family?" Harry asked. Yinsen nodded. "What're they like?"

"I've got a wife back home," Yinsen said, smiling. "She's the love of my life. When I get out of here, I'm going straight to her."

That sounded nice, a family to come back to.

"Have you got any family?" Yinsen asked.

"No," Harry replied. "I was taken away from them when I was three. Although, I don't have nice memories of my life before HYDRA."

"Well, now you have Stark," Yinsen supplied.

"I'm not sure about that yet," Harry said, glancing over at Stark. He was still hard at work. "He's a nice friend, but I still have trust issues."

"From being kidnapped?"

"And from kidnapping attempts," Harry said, nodding. "Not to mention the abuse HYDRA thought necessary. I still get goosebumps whenever Stark knocks on my door. I'm working on it."

Sometimes, he wished he saved Stark instead of betrayed. But nobody can change the past. Honestly, Harry was scared that he would betray Stark again. He knew it was unlikely, but he was afraid that when he had the chance, he'd take it.

Ugh. Harry couldn't wait to get out of this shit-hole.

(one day later)

The door opened and some of the main members of the Ten Rings came in. All three of them immediately, put their hands behind their head. A little slowly but still immediately.

Surprisingly, one of the Ten Rings people spoke english.

"Relax," he said as if they were doing something ridiculous. Harry rolled his eyes.

He walked up to Stark slowly, as they put their hands down, and touched the glowing thing. "The bow and arrow once was the pinnacle of weapons technology."

He walked away from Stark and went to the table with all of Starks work on it. "It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine." He picked something up and put it down. Was he inspecting? "An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire." Then he walked past Stark to the other table and picked up some papers. "But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands. And soon," he turned to look at Stark, putting down the papers, "it will be my turn."

While looking at Stark, he spoke to Yinsen in a language Harry didn't understand. Yinsen answered in the same language. They continued talking like this until two men forced Yinsen on his knees. Harry knew that this wasn't good, and, by the looks of it, so did Stark. They shared a fleeting look before looking back at Yinsen. Both continued speaking in the same language.

The man, having turned around to the table so they couldn't see anything, turned back around, holding something lava-red. It sounded like it was burning.

"What does he want?" Stark asked. Yinsen didn't answer.

The man walked toward Yinsen and held his head, turning it sideways and down.

Stark walked forward and asked, "What do you want? A delivery date?"

Every single man started yelling at Stark, holding up their guns or hands in panic. Stark stopped and raised his hands, while the man looked at him.

Stark looked exasperated and said, "I need him. Good assistant."

The man dropped the lava red dot on the table that he had forced Yinsen's head on. He looked at Stark and said, "You have till tomorrow to assemble my missile."

Then he left with his gang.

Harry looked at them leave and when they finally did, he said, "he's the leader? I thought the other dude was the leader."

(The next day)

"Alright, Harry, can you stand?" Stark asked. He had just woken up Harry from his sleep. Harry nodded and got off the bed.

The suit was behind the fake wall, out of the cameras sight. He walked toward Yinsen and watched as Stark got ready and as Yinsen strapped Stark into the suit. Stark was muttering something to Yinsen.

"What do I do, Stark?" Harry asked.

"You are going to follow Yinsen when the plan is set in motion, got it?" Stark said. Harry nodded.

Someone was calling their name outside the door. Stark told Yinsen to say something to him.

Harry glanced at the door and noticed the bomb there. He smirked. They thought of everything.

The terrorists opened the door and exploded. Harry's smirk grew. _Take that, you sons of bitches._

Harry heard yelling in the background. He knew they hadn't had much time left, and he could feel whatever the handcuffs were doing grow stronger, making him more tired than before. But he was still very panicked and he felt the energy flow threw him, looking for an escape.

"How'd it work?" Stark asked.

"Oh, my goodness," Yinsen said, looking at the damage. "It worked alright."

"It's what I do," Stark answered.

"Let me finish this. Initialize the power sequence." Yinsen turned around and went towards the computer just as Stark said, "Now!"

"Tell me. Tell me," Yinsen said in a panicked voice.

"Function 11." Yinsen typed something into the computer. "Tell me when you see the progress bar. It should be up right now."

"Yes," Yinsen said. There was a hint of triumph in his voice.

"Talk to me, tell me when you see it."

"I have it."

"Press Control "I"."

"'I'. Got it."

"'I'. 'Enter'."

"'I' and 'Enter'."

"Come over here and button me up."

While Harry was amused by their teamwork, he heard more shouting in the distance. Whatever that energy was it was getting faster by the minute. The yelling came closer and Harry grew more panicked.

"Okay, all right," Stark said. "Harry, you all right?"

Harry nodded.

"Okay, get ready to follow Yinsen."

Yinsen kept saying "they're coming" over and over again. It did nothing good for the weird energy. In fact, Harry was starting to trust this weird energy thing. He let it run wild.

Finally, Yinsen said, "we need more time." He turned to Stark. "I'm going to go buy you some time."

Yinsen ran out the door to one of the guns as Stark yelled, "stick to the plan!"

"That's just great," Stark said. He looked at Harry. "You're going to stay here."

Harry nodded, not really acknowledging anything anymore. He was focusing on the energy. He _knew_ that it was almost there. He _needed_ it to be almost there.

 _C'mon, stupid energy, c'mon!_

Yinsen was yelling and shooting his gun, Stark was looking like he regretted his life choices and the terrorists were yelling in fear of the rogue Yinsen.

The handcuffs fell off and Harry smirked. His weird energy felt more free now. Stark was looking at the handcuffs on the floor, and then looked at Harry.

"Did you do that?" he asked.

"My wrists feel better," Harry answered lamely.

The yelling stopped and the computer dinged. Stark's suit made a noise that kept getting louder and Harry smirked. _Time for some payback._

 **This may have been a cliffhanger. Anyway, I hoped you like this chapter and if you have any, can I please get some suggestions? Again, I'm surprised people liked this story. Cya next time.**


End file.
